Bump in the Night
by csb123
Summary: Chloe Sullivan is stalked in her own home, will she survive what is out to get her? OneShot Holloween Fic.


Title: Bump in the night  
Subject: Chloe Sullivan is stalked in her own home, will she survive what is out to get her?  
A/N: I own nothing to do with Smallville, even though it would be a lot more fun if I did.

**Bump in the Night**

Chloe put the bag of popcorn in the microwave and selected the pre-set popcorn setting. The little box came alive with a whir and a hum and set about "nuking" the popcorn. It had been a good evening. The kids in the neighborhood had been dressed in their best costumes and she had delighted in handing out the different treats to them as they came to her door, as well as sneaking an occasional peanut butter cup for herself. The costume party had ended earlier but she was still dressed up, she thought it would be more festive to hand out candy dressed in her black cat outfit.

'It had been a good night' Chloe thought to herself. No Meteor Freaks and her life was not in danger once the whole evening. Of course the evening was far from over and if she knew what was slowly stalking her from outside the kitchen she may not have been so complacent.

_Just outside the kitchen door._

He watched her making the popcorn from the darkness of the living room. He took in her beauty as she stood there, the remnants of the kitty cat outfit still draped about her. He particularly loved the black wire tail and the two small cats ears that poked out of her short blond hair. The seconds ticked away as the popcorn kept her attention, keeping her oblivious to what was coming up behind her. She idally twirled a bare foot on the linoleum covered floor unaware as he pulled out his weapon, aiming it at the back of her pretty little head. The seconds ticked away. She pulled a bowl from the cabinet above the microwave and set it on the counter. He inched closer so that he would be sure not to miss.

5

His finger slide over the trigger.

4

He centered his weapon between her pointy ears.

3

He smiled to himself knowing she would never see it coming.

2

One more second and he would have her.

1

He pulled the trigger.

DING!

It hit her squarely in the back of the head as the microwave shut off. For a split second all that registered was the feel of the impact at the back of her head and the red spray covering the front of the microwave. Then it was over.

"CLARK!" Chloe yelled spinning around and taking another blast of the silly string square in the face.

"Gotcha!" He laughed as he ran in one door of the kitchen and out the other, all the while spraying her with the can of compressed Halloween mischief. "Trick or Treat!" He said laughing as he made his getaway.

"Oh I'll give you a trick buster!" She snarked, dodging out of the way of his next blast and running for the table that held her can. She grabbed it, spun around and followed him out the door, spraying right back at him.

"You'll never escape me now!" Chloe said in triumph.

Clark reached the living room and turned around with his hands up. "OK, OK you got me. I'm empty." He said squeezing the trigger of his now empty can of silly string for emphasis.

"Looks like I have you right where I want you Mr. Kent. You should have known your little scheme would never truly have won." Chloe said in her best Bond villain voice. She aimed her can of blue silly string right at his face. Taking two steps forward just to make sure she couldn't miss.

"You wouldn't shoot an unarmed man would you Chloe?" He said trying to impress her with his best Kent smile. But as soon as he said the word "Chloe" she pressed the button giving him a big glob right in the face. Clark flailed his arms about trying to ward off the ensuing attack but only succeeded in covering himself even more, so he did the only thing he could do. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him bringing her to close to get him with the can. Unfortunately she anticipated this tactic and lunged to the side at the same time, both of them falling over the back of the couch and onto the cushions and then sliding to the floor.

Clark lay there trying to laugh and catch his breath at the same time. Chloe lay atop him giggling hysterically. Finally she sat up straddling his stomach.

"Well Kent looks like not only did I win the silly string battle but I also pinned you. Totally victory for team Sullivan!" Chloe gave herself a mock cheer and looked down at him. "You know what this means don't you?" She said giving him a mischievous look.

"What's that?" Clark asked.

"It means you get to clean up all the mess!" She laughed lowering her face down near his.

"But first one question?"

"And what would that be?" He said staring into the clear sparkle of her eyes.

"Trick or Treat?" She said softly leaning in and kissing him deeply on the lips.

They lay there on the floor kissing, covered in silly string, couch cushions falling around them. Chloe broke the kiss and Clark looked up, a deep grin on his face.

"Definitely a Treat."


End file.
